The Annoying Camptrip
by Zane Fox
Summary: Danny and friend find out that their class having field trip to the Ghost Zone. They crash and Danny’s secret is hanging in air and even greater secrets behind closed door. Head up, they all very different from the cannon. Extra person in group, my oc. Plenty of cursing language. So that mean that this is M for cursing. Danny X Ember X Kitty    Jazz X OC    Tucker X Sam X Valerie
1. First secret hinted

Mr. Lancer POV-

The classes gather at the school. The school teacher, Mr. Lancer, look over his group. He have each one bring him their passes slip. He nod and told everyone to follow him. He didn't have the school give him a bus due to being only three block away. It would be a good workout for them. In his option, most of them was getting little heavy around their belly, not his. No sir, he may lost his hair but he still have rest of his look. The classes chatter on as they walk down the sideway. The short trip did indeed went quick. Before he was able to knock on the door, Dash decide to just walk in. Mr. Lancer sigh at the disrespect but Dash is the team star. He let it slide since the state was coming up. The classes and teacher look around the living room. He yell out to the house but wasn't give a answer. One by one, they sit down on the Fenton's sofa. Oddly enough, the classes sat quietly, much to pleasure of Mr. Lancer.

Third person POV-

Before long, they see Jazz walking down. She didn't noticed the class. The boys was droll and their tougle was hanging out at the sight of her night outfit. She was in tight night glown. She wasnt showing anything but due to how tight her clothes was, it did cause her to be much more sexy. She disappear pass the doorway of the kitchen. before the boys could talk about what they just seen. Danny come walking down and dropping the girls' jaw. He was only in his pant. His upper body was very buff. The girls was all agreeing in their thought, the infamios loser of their school was even more buff then their football team. None really knew that he was buff due to all of the ghost fighting that he have done. In fact, none of the school knew that the whole Phantom team was strong and rip due to all of the ghost fighting. Blush was common on the girls' face when he stretched out his body. Just like his sister, he didn't noticed the class too while he disappear into the kitchen. The other in living room sat in shell shock. Not one spoke as nobody's even know where to begin. Thankfully they was save when the front door open to let in Sam, Tucker, and Valerie walk in. They was arguing with each other.

Sam who have a annoyed face, growl out, "Danny, you better be down by now."

"In here, Sam. What crawl up your ass?" Danny yell back.

"Not much, just my parent came and woke us up at wrong time."

"Let me guess, Tuck woke up with morning wood and your bitch of a mother yell at you to get out of bed?" Jazz's voice carry out of the door while the three walk into the said kitchen, not even noticed the group of kid and one teacher.

Boy as much they fight against the ghost, not one seen large group of people sitting. Then again, they were all very quiet. Mr. Lancer and everyone else was red at the language that they were all hearing from the kitchen.

Danny deadpan, "Why didn't you tell her to fuck off?"

He answer with laugher from Sam, "You know why. I don't want to listen to her bitching anymore then I already deal with. I just want to finish the school then I can get the flying hell out of here and to our real home. I can't wait as I get few idea that might help out."

Danny tilt his head, "Like for what?"

"Well, I was thinking about a group of warrior women like Wonder women."

Danny roll it around it in his head, "I have to admit. It does have mert. Sure, Let see if we can get it going. You have anyone in thought to train them?"

"I have few idea but I want to ask them before I lay it on the table."

"That cool." Danny agreed as he know that it won't get anywhere unless they are able to get some trainer. "Anyway, I can't wait for the freedom too. Seriously, remind me again on why we need our paper? It not going to do anything for us."

Jazz walk by, smack her brother's head, "Because of I say so. You give me that job and I will make sure that you will be a great as possible. Don't forget that you still have those training to do as well." She was speaking of Royal training. "And your girls made you swear it since they didn't get to do their. Also mummy and daddy would love it, don't you want to make them proud?"

Danny glare at her, "Low blow. However that training is kinda more awesome than school." Nodding head around the table. "And I know, mum and dad would be happy as we would do anything for them. They done so much for us as they didnt had to."

Jazz smile in agreement while she gathering the rest of the dish for their breakfast. Tucker and other girls also agreed, the two ghost parent had done lot for them all.

Valerie lean in her chair, "So when the ass get here?" Everyone know that it her nickname for the last member of their team. Both of them alway headbutt in wit and argued. Sometime, the Phantom wonder if they love to annoyed each other…...what they thinking, of course they do.

Danny chuckle while laying down the bowl and cup for the oatmeal that Jazz is bringing around, "He shouldn't be too long. He call just before I came down. He going to stop by the gas station on the way to grab few pack and few bags of candy for mum. Last I heard, she was running low."

Valerie help Jazz by holding up the bowl so she can pour the food, "Oh yeah, I swear that out of all of us. The ass is the most mama boy."

Sam elbow her girlfriend, "You know why and that bitch can go fuck herself for pulling all of that crap on him. You know that he love to make mum smile as she is the only adult that ever treat him right, and he don't ever want to fail her." Turning to her bowl of oatmeal, she happily dig in, "And thank you god for him. I swear Tuck sweetie, if he get the good stuff, I going to kiss him. Sorry Jazz. But we going to need those pack to deal with this moronest camp trip. Jazz wave off Sam poke at her crush.

Tucker was already on his second bowl, "Sam, don't worry, I will be next in line. Sad part, he will probably try to frech me. But you are right, who in their bright idea to let two biggest idiot to take the class to the Ghost fucking Zone…...We been around him too long." Making everyone laugh but can't disagree with him.

Valerie push the empty bowl away, "I be right behind you, Tucka and I keep him from reaching you. Anyway, Jazz, you better get the coffee going now. We all know how Zane get going when he dont have his coffee and fully wake up."

Danny add, "Yeah, he was already rolling on his slang. He really not happy as he was haven't gotten any sleep and had to deal with four last night."

Jazz flich at the new, "Great, he really not going to be in good mood. Don't worry, I got the coffee going and I do have a backup plan if he is little worse than normal."

Danny give his sister couple air kisses, "Aw, you do like him…..OUCH!"

Jazz stand over her brother with the pan that she just smack him with, "You best not say a damn thing to him. I not denying it anymore but the hell will I let him know until I ready. He going to work for this." Sound of smacking on ass echo throughout the ground floor of the house.

"...Ew. Like I need to see that or have that image in my head. I now need some major loving from my song and my lucky."

Tucker laugh while nibbling on toast and jam, "Jazzy, if you tell him to drop his pant and walk around naked in school, in a heartbeat, he would. You know that he not hiding his crushing on you."

Cue the blush on Jazz's face, "Yeah, I know. I just like him to work more. I can see how smart he really is. You know that he keep them from being homeless and that is very impression since they like to burn through money. It thank to those fucker of "family" of his that is ruining him. I just really want him to be more as he can be and be proud of himself.

The dark skin girl of the group shake her head, "I can't believe that you really like him, even with that foul mouth of his? I don't know how many time that he ate the bar of soap that I shove into his mouth. Hell, I think he starting to like it." Everyone at the table laugh at her face as she winkeing her face at the thought of enjoying the soap bar.

Jazz just shrug her shoulder, "He may be rude and mouthy but you know that he is harmless and at least never lie to us. He is true to himself and I really like that unlike other like dipshit Dash who want to be tough but have all of those stuff bear in his room." Still not knowing tha said boy in the next room or how he turning red due to the group around him gapping at him.

Sam shook her head while she drinking a cup black coffee, "Well, he is easy on eye." Dismissing the noise from Tucker for that comment. "And when you can get him to behave, he can be very nice boy. He just a ass since it help him live through the crap. He does seem like he hiding a good boy by how he willing do for you, Jazz and for mum. She alway get him to behave and I have never heard any cursing around her." Turning to Jazz who is putting the coffee in a very large cup with lot of sugar and creamer, "So how you going to make him work."

Jazz giggle, shaking her head, "Not telling but will say this. He won't be getting anything until at the very least third day. And he have to earn each date, I work very hard to get where I am. I very much want my partner to respect me and willing keep up with me on many thing."

"Why you trying to change him?" Tucker tilt his head.

"Not changing, but more of trying to crack that shell of his before he have to chance to crack open my shell and everything come with it."

Gagging noise is heard, the brother of planning girl beg, "Please let me know when that night happen so I can be far as I can be. I would go pick a fight."

"I will be nice and tell your girls to kidnap you to safety."

*Sigh* "Thank you sis."

At that moment, the last team member shown up as the door was kick open. Zane became part of the phantom team due a issue right after Danny gain his ghost power. He saw Danny change, the three friend was freaking out when Zane walk to them. He blackmail them into one thing only. He just want to be friend, he was tired of being alone. The three friend had no problem with that as they found out later why he was left alone so much. His cursing and the "Family". He may be crude and rude but he did proven to be a loyal friend and someone that they can count on. However, during the time of ghost sickness when all of the student was sick and had ghost power. Zane didn't have anyone take him to the doctor so he stay home while everyone else gotten their ghost power illness remove. The bug dug in so deep that by the end, it somewhat kill him. It turn him into a halfa like Danny. He was happy to help Danny and Danny was happy to have help as both found out that they only need half of time they need to sleep. So one cover half of the night when other one take the other half. Danny's parent allow Zane to stay friend as Danny grade came up into a A and B. They dismiss the cursing that Zane sometime slip through. He normally is well manner when around adult.

Danny scream at the missing member, "GOD DAMN IT! STOP KICKING MY DOOR IN!"

Zane walk in with his sunglass on, "Then give the fucking key so I wouldn't kick it.

Deadpan voiced from Danny's mouth, "It was open. Remember the dumbass field trip. And you lost few stuff that you can't be trusted with a key.

Zane walk down the hallway, not even looking around as his eye is close, dragging his feet. "Well, I got the good."

Sam thank him by kissing him, then Tucker as he say, Zane did try to freah him but was save by Valerie.

"Thank god that we all are over age of legal."

"You telling me, Sam." Danny nod with her as they all look at their new pack of smoke. They all gotten addicted to it when the stress of ghost fight and school starting to get to them and begin bad fighting. Zane have save them by shoving a cig into their mouth and one by one, they all enjoy taking a drag.

Zane drop the bad of candy for the gang's mom on the table, "Oh yeah. Now...who in their infection idea decide that it a good idea to take group of moron children that haven't fully have their ball drop or their tits pop." causing the said class to get piss at Zane.

"...Good one and it was Jack and Maddie."

"Ah. I can understand Jack but Sexy Maddie ? Figure that she would cockblock him."

Tucker laugh, "Me think that he got her something since I hear some interesting noise other night when I stay over."

Younger Halfa pause step in midwalk, "What the hell!"

The older ghost boy yell as well, "Yeah, what he say."

"You were hearing them gettin it on and didnt get ahold of me?"

"...Nevermind. Seriously, that my bio mother."

"Yep. she is sexy as hell. she pass on her sexyness onto you and Jazz."

Jazz smile with a blush, "Aw, thank."

Wiggling eyebrow thorwn her way, "Any time babe."

"But you still not getting in my pant." Jazz cross her arm, verbal cockblock him.

"...Damn." His head drop as he walk into the room with the rest of the gang.

"But i will be nice."

Zane's head whip up in hope, "You would strip for me?" Causing Danny to spit take on Tucker.

"...no"

"You give me your pantie?" Causing Tucker to spit take on Danny, mixes of payback and holding his laugher.

"...Do you want my pantie or a date with me?"

"...Uhm."

"...Really?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"Date will be off the table in five...four…." The girl smirk at the move that Jazz pulling.

"I would go with the date!" He scream out.

"I thought so and i thought you been trying to get a date with me for long time." She walk to Zane

Zane back up to the door. "I never thought that you would ever give me a chance. It why all of you deal with me, I'm harmless and never mean anything I say."

"Oh so that mean that you don't want a date with me all of this time then?" she walk away.

The begging boy drop to his knee, crawling by his knee, "Wait...wait. I do want a date."

"Good. But you have to earn it."

"Say what?"

"If you can behave the whole time during the trip. You get a date with me afteware. If you work at it, I might be willing to give you another."

"...Yes mam. I will be the best boy you ever meet."

"Thank you. Now boy go get dress while we do the same."

"... ….. … Did I just got sucker into something that I been trying to get for last few years?" Still kneeing teen ask the other in the room, causing them to release the laughter that they was holding. They all nod, while the sitting boys stand up and pull up the last boy off the floor. They move to the hallway, pulling a footlocker full. Somehow, they kept their back to the class.

The brother ask the suckered teen, "You finally land a date with my sister. You feeling good?"

Zane jump in the air, clicking his heel together, "To be true. I'm so shocked that she willing give me a chance. I feel like I on cloud nine dude."

"Good, now if you hurt her. You won't have a afterlife." the famous Brother threat lay before his feet.

The other teen in their dressing group, " Dude, I gotta say it. Way to go."

Zane dismiss the threat as he did expect it like all other male, turning to Tucker, "Thank. Now give me that belt."

The three boys took their shirt off and drop their pant to their ankle. The class stock in shock of striping boy. All of the male was being squeezed and hand over their mouth by the girl. The female all want to watch the strip show.

Zane ask while he slide off his shoe, "Tucker, what was the hell with your girls and your face? I walk in with y'all scrowing so hard that I thought I was the box ghost bother your fun time."

"Closer than you think. replace the box ghost with Sam's mom."

"Owch. major rent cock block."

"No shit."

"Well at least they don't have to laugh or choke."

"What you mean?' Tucker ask, not liking what he was been hinting at.

"You know, in child toy, there a warning for small choking object." He look down to Tucker's crouch.

"..Dude. Fuck you. I not small. I'm like a trucker. Driving a semi.'

"More like a short bus." Danny whip out under the shirt that he was pulling over his head.

"Fuck you two." Two boy laugh until Tucker drop his boxer. "Is this a short bus."

Danny look down, "Wow, good on you. Gotta say I impressed.

Zane lean over to Danny, "Well, it is your people fault."

Danny stare at Zane, "And what you mean?" Tucker was staring at Zane too in confuse.

Zane smile, "The time of slavery. The white man gather all the big boy of the black and kick out the small boy until most black is nothing but hung. Like they say, once you go black, you never go back."

Tucker and Danny stare in shock. Danny smack Zane upside his head. "That was not cool."

Zane rub his head, "Hey, I just stating the fact. Don't you watch Root Show?"

Tucker nod in shame, "Yeah, I did." Turning to Danny, "In way, he is right. So" He bend over little and grab his hand. "Thank you messa. Thank you for my huge cock." At that moment, Sam walk out of the kitchen to see naked Tucker holding hand with Danny in his boxer with Zane behind them turning red with laugher.

"Uhmm. Is there something that me and Valerie should know?" Her question cause Valerie to come out too to see what Sam was talking about.

"What…..the….fuck?"

Zane was rolling on the ground, out of breath, "Tuck is just thanking Danny for his huge cock." He wheeze out.

Sam look at Valerie, "I think we should back away and never talk about this again."

"Agree." With that, the girl slowly back into the kitchen. Causing Zane to laugh until he was seeing black in his vision.

The tech geek ask, "Hmm. agree with the girls?"

Danny just nod in agreement, "Agree"

Zane slowly stand up, "Fuck that, I will bring it up again in future but only when it call for it. Like when you two was cuddling in the gorilla pen at the zoo making danny and Tucker turn red in shame.

Unknowingly still to the boy, thank to the female of the class still had their hand over the male mouth, the boy return favor to keep all of them slicnce. Mr. Lancer was just shell shock of the sheer talk that they listening to.

Zane look down, scratching his crotch. He pull the front to see what causing him to be itches. "What the fuck?" Making the boy look his way.

Tucker pull up his his boxer and putting on his pant, "don't tell me. Are you finally wearing that prank boxer I left in your dresser?"

Danny couldn't help but ask, "Prank boxer?"

Tucker turn to explain, "It pay back for that tofu prank. little of Sam makeup on the inside crouch of his boxer."

Zane drop his pant and boxer to show his cock was colored black and green, looking like it rotting. Both of the boy drop to the floor in laughter.

"Dude, it look like it about to fall off." The laughing Halfa wheeze out.

Zane pull up his pant enough to walk but not without kicking the laughing boys. He walk to the kitchen, "Hey Sam, do you have any makeup remover stuff"

Sam reach for her bag, looking to Zane with his pant around the ankle, "Yeah, why…..WHAT THE HELL!" She wrap her hand around her eyes.

Jazz stare at her prize, starting to regret the deal, "I starting to rethink that date"

Panicking, Zane waving his hand at her, "Nononono. It a prank thank to Tucker, he put some makeup in my boxer and left it in my dresser and today happen to be the day i pick it to wear it." Jazz sigh in relief.

Valerie smile, "I can help." She walk to the sink, grabbing the biggest steak knife that she found, the nine inches blade in her hand shine in the light.

Paling at the Valerie walking to him with the knife, Zane scream at her, "Stay away with that knife. It makeup, not rotting off." other boy in background is heard laughing even harder.

Jazz move quickly in between them, hand on her hip as she stare down the knife girl, "Hey, stay away from him. I might want to play with that in the future. I do like the size, so no thriming."

Teen behind Jazz gap at her back, "Whaa.. Really?"

Sam reach into her bag to pull out the makeup remover, throwing it over her back as she did not want to see it again, "Here and get out."

Zane walk back with a smile, rubbing off the makeup, "Danny dude, I think I just score some brownie point."

Danny stare at the returning ghost partner, he deadpan as a tomb, "Like i need to know that."

At the moment, Zane saw something from corner of his eye that he really wishes he didn't. Slowly turn to see the whole class sitting. The squeak out to the boy. "Danny, when the class due?"

Danny pull up the last of the clothes on him, "Any minutes as they seem to be running late. Why?

Zane shake his head, "No they not. They already here." Causing the other boy to freeze. slowly turn to see what Zane was talking. Indeed, they finally see that whole class sitting behind home the whole time. Slowly they turn and calmly walk into the kitchen to let the girls know. Leaving Zane. "Meh, I not ashamed of this." he walk over the footlocker while still holding his pant up. He grab it and drag it back to the kitchen so the boys can finish getting ready.

The girl was heard scream, "WHAT!"

Jazz walk into the living, seeing the class red in face. "Uhm, how long you been here?"

Mr. Lancer answer her, "We been here before you and Daniel came down."

"So that mean you hear everything." The whole class nod. "Ah." She walk back to the kitchen robot. "Guy, they been here since I came down and I was the first up."

Danny repeatedly slam his head on the table"Oh fuck me sideway."

Sam agree with the table breaking teen, "The most correct word I ever heard from you."

From the bathroom, echo throughout the house, "IT FUCKING BURN!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It just a idea after someone challenge me to do this. So what you think, should I do more? And yes, Zane oc is me. I just felt like hopping in with them. So review and let me know how you like it.


	2. Crashing into a Bush

Maddie came up from the Fenton lab. She look to the living room to see the group of kid and Mr. Lancer. "Oh. Hello Mr. Lancer. It won't be long as we doing our final check over. We do want to be safe, don't we." She told them with a smile before she walk to the kitchen. Company dismiss the group face and the silence of the room.

One of the student look to the teacher, "Sir….What did we just heard?"

Mr. Lancer just sat quietly, "To be honest. I not sure but I think it would be best that in our mind, we never seen or heard what we just did. It would be good for our health."

Dash look to his friend, "Did we just see the loser squad in a very cool way. I can't even wrap my head around that."

Paulina look to her boyfriend, "Honest Dash, I think Mr. Lancer is right. Otherwise we have to invite them to our group as that was a cool move on their part." She lean toward Star, whisper to her"You gotta admit girl, the boys was sexy as hell."

Star whisper back, "And ripped" Both of the girls was drooling at the thought of the buffed boys.

Maddie came back to them, "Now if you would follow me. We will load up the bus while Jack and Danny do the last few check over." She lead them downstair to the lab. There was a bus that been change into something freaky. The student all drop their bag in pile next to the bus as they load in. Danny and Jack went over the chipboard to check off the list while Tucker and Zane load the bag into the bus's storage. The girls help Maddie gather the weapon and load them in their correct placement.

Dash lean on his seat, "How long this going to be?"

Jazz walk by, "Shouldn't be long. We need to do this correctly or would you like to know how ghost feel personally. Because if we mess up, we can all become ghost." Dash pale and shake his head. "Then dont bother us. She did say that we on our final checkover." She walk to the back to the computer system.

Indeed, Jazz was correct as five minutes later, everyone else load into the bus. The three girl went to back to work on the system while the boy jump up into the space above them to use the weapon system. The space above them was used to be a storage for carry-on but it now have a padded form so the boy lay down on. On the ceiling, computer touch screen hook up tight, the system set up as it is due to the lack of room that Jack thought to put them up there. Maddie didn't know about it until it was too late. However, Maddie and Jack didn't know that none of the boys plan to use the system. Zane was looking up site for good place to go for date thank to Tucker hacking into it for them while Danny was taking a nap and Tucker was on his PDA. The girls in the back all say that system was ready. The bus lift up in air, the portal open. The doorway of the ghost world glow spirling green, the bus went into the whirling light. they flew for while without problem.

Sam was keeping track of the distance as they were already three hours away from the Fenton portal by ghost fly. Suddenly, the bus jerk and shutter. everyone was alert and screaming in panic. Danny woke up fast and looking through his system along with Tucker but they was finding nothing. Jazz was panicking as the power to the bus motor was dropping fast.

"YOU NEED TO LAND NOW! WE ALMOST OUT OF POWER BEFORE WE CRASH!"

Jack yell back to her, "Nah, we fine. It just a jerk from the ghost wind. The power will wader. he was even dismissing the lack of control of steering power.

Everyone scream when the bus flew down into a nosedive. Thankfully they were not far from one of the floating island. They did crush the motor but nobody's was harm beside few scratch. Everyone moan in confusing and head pain. Danny look to Tucker who was checking his PDA, shaking his head when he find Zane somehow fell to sleep.

Tucker shake his head too as he drop from the space, "What you expect Danny? This boy would sleep through a major ghost attack. Hell, he done it few time." Danny nod in agreement.

"Yep, so who waking him up?" Danny staring at a arm that is hanging out from the space that Zane was resting in. Valerie smile as she pull out a long hair pin from her head, reach up and jerk her arm hard. Quickly after, everyone heard Zane let out a high pitch scream.

Everyone climb out of the bus, looking around. They see many floating island around. Nobody have any clue where they are. All of the student drop to the group while the adult stand off to the side to figure out what they going to do. Sam and Zane was unloading the bus while Jazz and Tucker was going over the system before they lose last of the power to understand what happen. Danny and Valerie was look at the motor and weapon to how bad the damage was.

Danny spoke up, "The motor is shot and gone. No way to repair it."

Valerie spoke up, "WE lost most of the weapon but we still have enough to put some hurt."

Sam spoke up with Zane panting to the side. "All of your crap is out and Paulina. You need to pack better and lighter. It feel like you pack your whole room and your hairdresser."

Zane waving in front of his nose, "Sure smell like it too."

Tucker came out with Jazz after the bus fully died "For some reason, there is at least nine wire being crossed and the watt level used was much higher than it really should. Basically, it a gas gusher. How many test you did, Mr. Fenton?"

"I did many test, it float for few hour perfectly. It spark now and then but it wasn't a problem as it stop sparking very quick anyway." He was answer with disbelief shock.

"So you saying that while you did several testing, just not very long and didn't move much. And what wire covers you used?"

"The best covers that is tried and true for our lab, good old duck tape. It rarely fail us." Again he was met with silence.

Maddie quickly spoke up before jack join the ghost team. "Let gather up everything that workable and your stuff. You are carrying your own so go lightly. We going to walk until we can find something of usefully. So we leaving in three minutes." everyone groan as they start searching through their stuff and loading up food and weapon.

the phantom team look to each other, walk around the bus so they could talk in peace for moment. They stand around, not talking as they trying to think up a plan.

Danny turn to the girls, "Before we lost the control, did any of you see where we were?"

He was answer by Sam, "I did. We about three hours away by ghost fly so that mean at least three days. The worst part is that we nearby Skulker's place which mean that it also not far from Undergrowth lair too." Making other quietly curse. Looking at Danny, "Well, you're the leader and our king, what are our order…..that never sound right."

Danny reply while not paying attention to Zane and Jazz giggling behind him, "Well, I would say that we of course walk away from them. If we can get to either Dora or Ember place, we might be able to get something done."

"What about the Phantom's realm?"

"Zane, I think that it might be a bad idea since who do we have the Phantom biggest fan girls and boys."

"Tucker is right but at the same time, Zane is right too. We might have to take them there to keep them safe until we can get a ride or something to get the class back."

Sighing, Danny agree with his sister, "She is right. The only problem for now is Skulker and Undergrowth as we dont want them showing up."

"Well, You and me can go deal with them and keep them busy while we leave behind a copy so our copy can lead them away from us." Zane muttering while looking through his pant for his pack.

Everyone stare at Zane in shock, Valerie turn to Jazz, "Wow, you're right. HE can be smart." Childist tongue stick out at her from two mouth was her replies.

Everyone nod in agreement to the plan so Danny and Zane split themself and turn invisible to fly away while their copy walk back with other to the rest. Maddie gather everyone after they're all ready, the adult start to walk which the Phantom team was thankful for, away from the two lairs that nobodies have any business dealing with.

They walks and walks, carefully moving around the floating rock and island. The adult is trying to them to somewhere but not single one really know where they going. In the back, the ghost group was getting little annoyed and worry as they know that they was walking to few places that can and would harm them all. After seeing one of the said lair that they rather avoid, one of the boys was about to snap and tell everyone to follow when Mr. Lancer speak up.

"How many time you two been in here?"

Jack almost yell in his normal way of talking, "This is our first trip in."

Class yell, "What!"

Zane, after getting bored with getting lost, saw an opening to help everyone, "I come here often."

Maddie jerk her head to the bored boy, "What! don't you know the danger?"

Shrugging his shoulder, "One day, everyone was busy so i was bored. came down to your lab to see if one of you were in. You two is alway good for talking about your stuff but that day, y'all was gone and portal was open. So I jump through out of borement. one thing lead to another, I have become an common sight in here as most ghost love me. I play poker with the lot of them. I gotten to know all of the Ghost Zone and its people. I know almost all of their weakness, death day, how they died and few other thing. Hell, Sam, Tuck and Danny know the ghost zone thank to coming in here to grab me for school. I never let my phone died or run out of time. so when they call and get that this phone is out of used, they know I'm in here. Really not happy about they grab me one time when i have nothing but girls in my game and we was playing strip poker." Muttering annoy at his friend.

Danny trying to defend himself, "Dude, it was time for school."

"You couldn't wait for few more minute. I have the royal fucking flush and all of them was on their pantie. I had a chance to see them all in the bluff and wouldn't get hurt for peeping tom punishment."

Rubbing his head, Danny weakly chuckle, "Yeah, sorry about that. Sam would let us hold for moment and believe us, dude. We tried, Tuck was bring out his phone to record it."

With that, Sam smack Tucker and Danny head in row while Jazz smack Zane.

Jazz harshly whisper to Zane so only he could hear her, "Next time, that happen, I better be there."

"...that fine with me." Whispering back with a huge smile.

Rubbing his sore head, "Ow Sam. One of them told me that she wasn't happy either."

Smirking at the boy, believing that she won the argument, "Told you."

Nodding, what was said next, crush Sam's winning, "She wanted to see him naked, she thought that she have the perfect hand."

Valerie and Sam smack their forehead while Zane laugh.

The group start to walk the different way from the group was heading. Maddie harshly tell the group to get back and listen to her, but Danny look at his mom and shake his head.

The ghost leader turn his head back enough to face the class, "Like they said, they been in here once and while we." Waving to himself and his friend, "Been in here countless time. We do know where we going and we rather not goes that way. That island up there is the Walker's realm, the Ghost Jail."

Jack cut his son off, "Then that where we should go. We can study them behind bar."

"All of us would be behind bar as they don't care and they are not nice police. They lock up anyone that break rule and one of the rule is No living is allow in the Ghost Zone. That would have us lock up for few thousand years….that is a mild punishment." Danny trying to get it through his parent's head but neither seem to care what he saying. However, the student and Mr. Lancer is listening and start walking behind Danny and his group. He nod at the common sense that he finally seeing since this day started.

Everyone follow Danny with better feeling of someone knowing the way while Maddie and Jack in back pouting at the disrespect that they getting from their children. Maddie told her son that when they get out of the Zone, all of them is going to have a talk. None of the front group even care, only Jazz wave back, dismissing the threat of talk. Upsetting them more. After some walking, they see many ghost in distance, even hear some fighting as well.

\--With Danny and Zane Phantom--

Both was douging beam and vine. Somehow, Skulker kick Danny hard enough to launch him into the garden of Undergrowth and ruin his prize flower. Starting a odd team up on the two ghost boys.

Zane back up into Danny's back, "Remind me when we get out of this, I need to get some poison ivy lotion. Thank to Weedhead, my ass is so itchy."

"Well, I know that Skulker is not happy with you using his face to scratch your ass."

"But his face is so pointy and perfect for a butt scratcher." Shooting a beam to knock Skulker down and once again use his face as they was talking about, "Aaahhh. See it fe…..OWCH." Jump up to reveal that he now have a hole on back of his pant. Looking at his butt scratcher to see that pieces of his pant hanging out of the ghost hunter's mouth.

"Prey….I will make you my bathroom carpet."

"...Ok….maybe I shouldn't pushes him that far."

"You think!" Dougeing a vine again.

"Meh, I already pushes him this far, let see how far I can really pushes him." Flying at Skulker, screaming that echo across the Zone, "SCRATCH MY ASS!"

\--With the lost group--

"SCRATCH MY ASS!" Danny smack his face with his hand while Tucker, Sam, Valerie and Jazz look at Zane with disturbing face since they can tell that it was his voice. Only answer he give them was a happy sigh and smile on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what you think? If any of you have any idea for a funny moment or any at all, well I'm open. Review and peace.


	3. Update

Sorry about this. I will remove this soon. Now, I not leaving any of my fic behind. I just having problem with my fic by way of my tablet is kinda...broken...in way. It is long story.

Anyway, the point is that the tablet have my file with all of the fic that I was working on. So Thank to that, I had to dig out my big laptop out and find out that it cant upload Google Docs to get to my fic files.

So I having to working little harder to retype it all up or just redo the chapter that I had ready which that going to suck **************.

SO give me little time and I will have a fic or two coming out for a update or new story. Denpend on my mood...lol.

More review I get on a fic, the better my muse for that fic. so review and holla up some idea or something that you might like to see happen. I do read and take in what you, reader, say most of time

And for the people that say my gammar suck...well. TELL ME WHERE IT AT AND I CAN SEE ABOUT FIXING IT SINCE PART OF THE REASON OF WHY I'M HERE IS TO BETTER THAT PART OF ME. YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS FLAMER THAT SAYING I JUST SUCK OR NEED TO QUIT.

For the flamer. one word for you and work it out...BITEME.

Now I done with my rant. please review so I know which story to updates sooner and thank you for your time. Sorry for being so slow but life is life.


End file.
